Son of Zeus
by Indra Kp
Summary: Naruto, manusia setengah dewa. Memiliki kekuatan petir merah yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya, Zeus. Hidup Naruto sudah cukup lama, dari mengabdikan diri sebagai samurai sampai sekarang menjadi mentor tim iblis Sona Sistri. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto sebagai seorang mentor para remaja iblis?/ Warning: Re-make!
Indra Kp, **Sign In.**

* * *

 **Son of Zeus**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **.**

"Pegang yang kuat pedangnya!"

"Baik!"

"Kuda-kudamu terlalu lemah. Benarkan!"

"Baik!"

"Kecepatanmu terlalu lamban, gunakan kekuatan bidak _Knight-_ mu!"

"Baik!"

9 orang yang duduk di pinggiran lapang melihat salah satu teman mereka yang sedang dilatih oleh mentor Naruto Uzumaki dengan tatapan kagum. Lapangan tempat biasa mereka latihan terletak di tengah hutan pinggiran kota Kuoh, dekat dengan villa milik keluarga Sistri.

Tomoe Meguri, gadis yang sedang dilatih oleh Naruto adalah seorang iblis reingkarnasi. Dengan mengkonsumsi bidak _knight_ membuat dia memiliki kecepatan di luar batas wajar. Tomoe merupakan seorang pendekar pedang. Kini dia sedang berlatih meningkatkan _skill_ berpedangnya.

"Tomoe- _chan_ sangat hebat, kemampuannya telah berkembang dengan pesat hanya dalam beberapa minggu." Kagum gadis berambut biru menatap temannya dengan mata berbinar. Tsubasa Yura.

"Itu semua berkat Naruto- _sensei!_ Aku tak menyangka beliau bisa melatih kita dengan efisien." Bennia berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek hanya melihat Tomoe yang sedang dilatih oleh Naruto dengan serius. Sesekali jari-jemarinya membenarkan letak kacamata yang kadang-kadang melorot. Bukan apa-apa, sebagai _King_ dia harus memperhatikan perkembangan setiap bawahannya dengan teliti. Gadis itu tidak mau kalah oleh teman sekaligus rivalnya di pertandingan _Rating Game_ yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Tsubaki Shinra, gadis yang duduk di samping rajanya hanya melihatnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Baru sebentar berlatih kau sudah kelelahan seperti itu, kau harus meningkatkan staminamu." Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya pada anak didiknya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam, Naruto- _sensei_. Apa waktu segitu masih terlalu kecil?" tanya Tomoe yang memegang pedang kayunya menggunakan 2 tangan. Beberapa bagian pedang kayu Tomoe terlihat retak.

"Minimal kau harus bertahan selama 4 jam melawanku. Baru aku akan mengajarimu ke tahap selanjutnya. Kau masih sanggup melanjutkan, Tomoe- _chan_?"

"Tentu saja Naruto- _sensei!_ "

Tomoe menyerang Naruto menggunakan kecepatan bidak _knight_ , dia muncul di belakang gurunya lalu menyabetkan pedang kayunya secara vertikal. Tomoe melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, berharap serangan kali ini akan membuahkan hasil. Selama ini Tomoe sudah melayangkan serangan sebanyak 189 kali dan semuanya gagal total. Tak ada 1 serangan pun yang sukses mengenai Naruto, gurunya.

Meskipun Naruto terlihat tak bergerak, dia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Tomoe di belakang. Arah serangnya pun Naruto ketahui. Naruto masih diam, setelah pedang kayu itu 5 centi hampir mengenai tubuhnya tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menahan laju pedang Tomoe. Gerakannya tiba-tiba. Tak disadari oleh siapapun.

Tomoe kaget. Melihat Naruto yang dapat menahan serangannya secepat kilat. Kecepatan gurunya sangat jauh diatas kecepatan yang saat ini dimiliki oleh Tomoe. Dia sempat bingung dari mana Naruto mendapatkan kecepatan seperti itu. Ralat, bagaimana latihan Naruto sehingga mendapatkan kecepatan seperti itu.

Naruto mendorong pedangnya membuat Tomoe terdorong ke belakang. "Masih belum. Hawa keberadaanmu sangat terasa. Jika kau ingin melakukan serangan kejutan pastikan hawa keberadaanmu tidak dirasakan oleh musuh."

"Baik _sensei!_ Aku akan belajar menekan hawa keberadaanku setelah ini."

Sial. Tenaga Tomoe sudah habis terkuras. Dia hanya punya 1 kali kesempatan lagi. Tomoe melesat ke depan, kali ini serangan langsung. Seluruh tenaganya dia pusatkan pada pergelangan tangan. Kali ini Tomoe tidak berharap serangannya akan kena. Dia hanya ingin mengakhiri latihan ini dengan kehabisan tenaga. Intinya, Tomoe ingin mengeluarkan seluruh yang dia punya dalam latihan ini. Dia selalu ingat perkataan Naruto, _"Kunci untuk berkebang pesat adalah mengeluarkan segala yang kita punya saat latihan. Jika bertarung harus serius, maka latihan harus lebih serius."_

Bagaikan narkoba yang membuat penggunanya kecanduan, perkataan Naruto telah tertancab di otak para anak didiknya. Bukti dari mereka telah melaksanakan perkataan Naruto adalah perkembangan Tomoe yang pesat hanya dalam beberapa minggu. Bukan dia saja, semuanya pun mengalami perkembangan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Murid didik yang satu ini selalu mengeluarkan yang dia punya. Naruto yakin Tomoe mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang terisa pada serangan ini, atau serangan terakhir. Itu artinya Naruto harus mengeluarkan seluruh yang dia punya juga. Naruto bukan orang munafik yang mengajarkan pada anak didiknya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh yang dipunya sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak. Dia bukan orang seperti itu. Jika Tomoe mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya maka Naruto juga harus melakukan apa yang Tomoe lakukan.

Naruto melesat maju, keduanya saling melayangkan pedang kayu untuk diadu mana yang lebih kuat.

 _Trak!_

Bunyi sesuatu yang patah. Tomoe tergeletak kehabisan tenaga. Tangannya menggenggam pedang kayu yang telah patah. Adu pedang dimenangkan oleh Naruto, pedangnya terlihat diselimuti oleh aura merah kasat mata. Naruto jelas menggunakan kekuatan dewanya yang dialiri ke pedang.

"Latihan selesai. Kau boleh beristirahat." Kata Naruto sambil membantu Tomoe berdiri lalu memopongnya ke sisi lapang tempat berkumpul anak didik Naruto yang lain.

"Tomoe- _senpai_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya khawatir Ruruko Nimura.

"Y-yah … aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kehabisan tenaga saja." Jawab Tomoe sambil tersenyum. Jempol kanannya teracung. Menegaskan bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Selanjutnya Tsubasa Yura. Kau akan aku tes sekarang. Aku tunggu di lapangan."

"Baiklah Naruto- _sensei_."

Tsubasa berdiri, melakukan pemanasan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya. Kini gilirannya untuk menunjukkan perkembangannya selama 1 minggu ini. Tsubasa tak mau kalah oleh rekannya yang bisa bertahan selama 2 jam lebih bertarung dengan Naruto. Seperti kata gurunya, Tsubasa akan mengeluarkan semua yang dia punya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan _sparring_ untuk menunjukkan perkembangan tiap minggunya. Naruto menyusun skema latihan dengan sangat rapih. Tiap hari Minggu pasti akan diadakan tes pertarungan perorangan untuk menunjukkan perkembangan masing-masing. Tidak hanya itu, pertarungan perkelompok pun tak luput dari skema yang dirancang oleh Naruto. Tes _sparring_ perorangan dan perkelompok diadakan seminggu sekali dengan cara selang-seling. Jika minggu sekarang adalah tes perorangan maka minggu depan berganti menjadi tes perkelompok, begitu seterusnya.

Hari Senin dan hari Selasa adalah jadwal latihan pengembangan stamina. Rabu dan Kamis jadwal latihan pengembangan fisik –seperti pengembangan otot, ketangkasan, kelincahan, kecepatan, kekuatan, dan kelenturan. Jum'at dan Sabtu adalah jadwal latihan pengembangan teknik sesuai konsumsi bidak masing-masing. Contoh; bidak _knight_ akan mengasah kemampuan berpedangnya, _rook_ akan mengasah kekuatan dan gaya bertarungnya, _bishop_ lebih condong ke pengendalian sihir, _pawn_ sesuai kemampuan yang ada –misalkan Genshirou Saji yang memiliki _Sacred Gear_ , dia akan mengasah kekuatan yang dimilikinya, sama halnya dengan _king_ dan _queen_.

Naruto dan Tsubasa telah berhadapan. Pedang kayu yang tadi digenggam Naruto telah disimpan. Tsubasa adalah bidak _rook_ spesialis kekuatan otot. Naruto akan melawan anak didiknya sesuai keunggulan masing-masing.

"Boleh kita mulai Naruto- _sensei?_ " tanya Tsubasa. Tidak sabar.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Semua anak didiknya selalu semangat meskipun tak ada yang pernah mengalahkannya. Itu bagus. Naruto suka orang seperti itu. Selalu optimis meskipun gagal meraih sesuatu.

"Ayo serang aku." Provokasi Naruto.

Tsubasa berlari maju. Kecepatannya tidak sebanding dengan Tomoe. Lebih lamban. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas pergerakan lawannya.

Tsubasa menyiapkan tinju terselimuti aura iblis. Dia berniat meninju wajah gurunya sekuat tenaga. Naruto dapat memprediksi arah serang Tsubasa, jika tidak ke wajah maka ke dada.

Tsubasa ternyata menargetkan wajah gurunya sebagai tujuan tinjunya. Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sebagai pertahanan. Pandangannya sedikit terhalang. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Tsubasa tersenyum tipis. Rencana pengalihannya telah berjalan sukses.

Tsubasa dengan cepat memberhentikan laju tangannya. Kakinya dia layangkan, berniat menendang kedua kaki Naruto. Ah sial. Naruto tertipu trik pengecoh Tsubasa. Tapi dalam hati Naruto senang karena Tsubasa mulai menggunakan otaknya untuk bertarung, bukan hanya menggunakan kekuatan saja.

Untuk orang yang telah hidup lama. Naruto segera menyadari apa tujuan Tsubasa sebenarnya. Kaki. Ya, kedua kakinya. Dengan refleks yang dimilik Naruto, dia dapat menghindari serangan Tsubasa dengan meloncat ke belakang. Hampir saja kakinya kena jika telat 1 detik saja.

"Cih."

Tsubasa mendecih. Trik pengecoh ternyata tidak mempan pada gurunya. Sebenarnya dia telah menduga seperti itu. Melawan keturunan dewa memang tak mudah. Apalagi yang sudah hidup lama dengan banyak pengalaman bertarung. Tsubasa kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Sekarang trik apa yang akan dia pakai untuk mengalahkan atau setidaknya membuat serangannya kena pada Naruto?

Naruto terlihat tak berniat menyerang Tsubasa. Dia seakan bertindak sebagai penahan. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa dia tidak menyerang lawannya. Yaitu ingin mengetahui sejauh mana perkembangan Tsubasa dalam hal penyerangan.

"Apa hanya segitu yang kau punya, Tsubasa?"

Naruto berniat memanas-manasi anak didiknya. Ini juga bagian dari tes. Tes untuk mengetahui sejauh mana pengendalian emosi. Tes ini sangat penting karena jika dalam pertarungan seseorang hilang kendali atas emosinya maka persentase kemenangan akan menurun drastis. Para petarung sejati pasti memiliki pengendalian emosi yang sempurna. Tidak terpengaruh perkataan provokasi lawannya.

"Tentu saja tidak _sensei_. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari ini." Tsubasa tersenyum percaya diri. Tak terpengaruh nada mengejek Naruto.

Tsubasa akui bahwa dia sempat beberapa kali kehilangan kendali atas emosinya saat _sparring_ dengan Naruto. Hasil yang didapat Tsubasa adalah kekalahan telak. Naruto tak segan mengakhiri _sparring_ jika ada anak didiknya yang termakan perkataan provokasinya.

Naruto akui Tsubasa mengalami kemajuan atas pengendalian emosinya. Hampir semua anak didiknya pernah termakan omongannya kecuali Sona Sistri, pemimpin sekaligus _king_. Sona memiliki kepribadian tenang dan cerdas. Naruto akui itu keren. Kelebihan Sona bukan hanya memiliki kapasitas sihir besar dan beragam teknik, tapi dia selalu terlihat tenang disegala situasi apapun. Selalu menganalisi sekitarnya sebelum melakukan tindakan. Memikirkan beberapa rencana dalam satu waktu. Naruto yakin di masa depan Sona akan menjadi tokoh penting yang disegani banyak orang.

"Kalau begitu ayo keluarkan semua yang kau miliki. Aku dengan senang menerimanya."

Tsubasa menyerang Naruto menggunakan kedua kakinya. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh teknik yang telah dipelajarinya selama ini. Berulang kali, melayangkan tendangan ke kepala atau badan namun yang kena hanya udara kosong. Tsubasa kesulitan menyerang Naruto. Gurunya sangat lihai menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkannya.

Naruto beberapa kali menahan tendangan lawannya untuk mengetes sejauh mana perkembangan kekuatan Tsubasa. Hasilnya cukup memuasakan. Setiap serangan Tsubasa lebih berat dari minggu-minggu kemarin.

"Terima ini, _sensei!_ " teriaknya lantang.

Tsubasa berputar beberapa kali sebelum menendang Naruto sekuat tenaga. Naruto dapat menahan tendangan itu, namun tubuhnya terdorong karena kuatnya serangan lawannya. Asap terlihat mengepul di tangan Naruto, bekas dari tendangan Tsubasa.

"Bagus. Mengkombinasikan kecepatan dan kekuatan, itu akan membuat seranganmu bertambah kuat." Puji Naruto.

Gadis berambut biru pendek itu tersenyum, senang karena dipuji oleh gurunya. "Aku bisa memberikan yang lebih untukmu, _sensei_." Kata Tsubasa percaya diri … dengan sedikit nada sombong.

Naruto tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Tsubasa yang percaya diri dengan dibumbui sedikit kesombongan. Itu tidak bagus. Kesombongan adalah jalan awal menuju kekalahan. Naruto harus berbuat sesuatu pada anak didiknya yang satu ini agar sadar akan kesalahannya. Sebagai mentor Naruto bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap perkembangan seluruh anak didiknya, baik perkembangan kemampuan maupun mental.

Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan ide. Naruto akan sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Tsubasa.

"Kalau begitu sekarang adalah giliranku 'kan?"

"Ayo maju _sensei_. Aku tidak akan kalah dalam _sparring_ minggu ini."

Naruto melemaskan otot lehernya. Bunyi gemercik tulang terdengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada di lapangan. Tenang, hal itu adalah biasa. Bukan patah tulang.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendengar bunyi yang sama." Kata Naruto lalu berlari cepat.

Tsubasa bingung dengan perkataan gurunya. Itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah dia mendengar suara retakan tulang saat menahan tendangan Naruto menggunakan kakinya. Suara retakan tulang itu berasal dari kakinya sendiri.

"Arrggh!" jerit Tsubasa kesakitan lalu mundur ke belakang, menjaga jarak.

Tsubasa berlutut. Mengelus-elus kaki yang tulang keringnya telah retak. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. Baru pertama kalinya Tsubasa merasakan kekuatan Naruto sebesar ini. Padahal kakinya tadi sudah dilapisi oleh kekuatan iblis agar pertahanan lebih kuat. Tapi gurunya bisa menembus pertahanan itu bahkan sampai tulangnya menjadi retak. Dia juga merasakan aura kemarahan dari Naruto. Matanya bergetar melihat tatapan menusuk Naruto. Tsubasa benci mengakui bahwa mentalnya sekarang menciut.

Rekan-rekannya yang lain melihat Tsubasa dengan khawatir. Baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat serangan Naruto yang kelewat batas. Memang serangan Naruto sudah kelewat batas wajar dari sebuah _sparring_. Mereka tidak mengerti alasan gurunya menyerang Tsubasa sampai seperti itu kecuali 2 orang, Tsubaki dan Sona. 2 gadis berotak jenius itu pasti menyadari dengan cepat alasan gurunya berbuat seperti itu,

Kesombongan.

1 hal penting lagi yang mereka bisa kantongi. _Dalam sebuah pertarungan, ingatlah untuk tidak berperilaku sombong._

"Kuharap Tsubasa cepat menyadari kesalahannya," gumam Tsubaki.

"Ya. Atau tidak dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekedar retak tulang." Balas Sona sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Pandangannya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari tengah lapang, tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Tsubasa.

" _Sensei_ , seranganmu tadi seperti ingin membunuhku saja." Keluh Tsubasa. Meringis kesakitan saat menggerakkan kakinya.

"Ya. Sepertinya memang aku berniat membunuhmu." Kata Naruto dingin, melangkah pelan mendekati lawannya.

Tsubasa dibuat makin ketakutan. Sampai sekarang dia belum menyadari penyebab gurunya jadi seperti ini.

Naruto menghilang, lalu muncul di depan Tsubasa dan menendang wajahnya dengan amat keras. Membuat Tsubasa terpental ke belakang sampai menubruk pohon di pinggir lapang. Hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Naruto benar-benar serius ingin memberikan pelajaran pada anak didiknya.

Dalam kesakitan yang sebentar lagi tak mampu Tsubasa tahan, akhirnya dia mengetahui kesalahannya. Simpel … sombong. Tsubasa akui bahwa dia sempat terbawa suasana dan berujung pada kesombongan. Kelakuan tak baik itu memang sulit disingkirkan mengingat sekarang dia telah menjadi iblis.

Pandangan Tsubasa mulai mengabur. Kesadarannya seperti tertarik entah ke mana. Tsubasa sebentar lagi akan pingsan. Tapi sesaat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang dia mengucapkan satu kata,

"Maaf."

Naruto tersenyum. Syukurlah Tsubasa menyadari kesalahannya sebelum pingsan. Masalah luka yang didapati anak didiknya tak perlu dia khawatirkan. Sona bisa menyembuhkan luka apapun menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya.

Rekan-rekannya yang lain menghampiri Tsubasa, termasuk Sona dan Tsubaki. Mereka memopong tubuh Tsubasa ke sebuah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari lapang. Itu adalah tempat tinggal Naruto.

Sona menghampiri Naruto, yang lainnya sudah pergi untuk membawa Tsubaki. "Itu tadi berlebihan, Naruto _-sensei_."

"Benarkah? Menurutku biasa-biasa saja." Balas Naruto kalem.

Sona menghela nafas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dia akui bahwa Naruto adalah mentor terbaik yang pernah ada. Kecakapannya dalam melatih murid yang tidak sama seperti jenisnya adalah keunggulan Naruto. Bayangkan, seorang manusia setengah dewa tiba-tiba melatih para iblis. Jelas keduanya memiliki pemahaman, sifat, jalan pikir yang berbeda. Tapi Naruto dapat menyesuaikan dan membimbing anak didiknya secara benar dan efisien.

Memang perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dan mencari metode latihan yang paling pas untuk anak didiknya. Naruto melakukan semua itu hanya dalam 1 minggu, mudah bergaul adalah sifat dasarnya, mencari metode latihan adalah hal mudah baginya yang telah lama berkecimbung dalam dunia pertempuran, peperangan, dan politik.

"Aku akan pergi dulu untuk menyembuhkan Tsubaki."

Sona berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Sekalian panggil Rugal. Dia yang selanjutnya."

"Baik."

Latihan _sparring_ kembali berlanjut sampai matahari mulai terbenam. Latihan itu diakhiri dengan Naruto melawan Sona.

Kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Naruto adalah semua anak didiknya mengalami perkembangan. Meskipun mereka tidak mengalami perkembangan yang rata –perkembangan mereka tidak sama, ada yang berkembang pesat dan sedikit. Naruto tetap bangga dengan anak didiknya.

Sona adalah orang yang berkembang sangat pesat jauh di atas bawahannya. Meskipun tadi Sona melawan Naruto menggunakan taktik dan sihir air yang notabennya lemah terhadap sihir petir, Sona dapat menyudutkan Naruto beberapa kali. Sona patut diapresiasi karena kemajuannya.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam. Naruto dan semua anak didiknya duduk di ruang tamu yang bergaya khas zaman edo, tidak ada lampu listrik, yang ada hanya lilin dan obor untuk penerangan. Benar-benar seperti zaman dahulu. Luka Tsubasa sudah disembuhkan oleh Sona, dia juga sudah sadar dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini _sensei_." Kata mereka serempak sambil membungkuk.

"Ya. Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu karena besok harus sekolah." Sona berkata mewakili semua bawahannya.

"Silahkan. Oh ya," Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Tomoe, pesanan pedangmu hampir jadi. Tinggal proses _finishing_. Besok setelah pulang sekolah kau sudah bisa mengambil pedangmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tomoe dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih Naruto- _sensei_."

"Hn."

Mereka hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan lambang Sistri buatan Tsubasa Shinra.

Naruto meminum teh yang disajikan Tsubaki tadi. Enak. Naruto bukan saja berprofesi sebagai mentor, tapi dia juga seorang pengrajin pedang. Dulu, keluarga Uzumaki adalah ahlinya pengrajin pedang yang melayani para tentara Shogun. Tomoe meminta dibuatkan pedang yang kuat, tajam, namun ringan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Naruto menyanggupi itu.

Setelah puas menikmati tehnya, Naruto berdiri, berniat menuju ruang kerjanya. Langkahnya terhenti setelah dia melihat kilatan petir kuning yang memunculkan seseorang di pojok ruang sebelah kanan. Naruto tahu siapa yang datang, ayahnya, Dewa Zeus.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati hidupmu dengan para iblis kecil itu,"

"Ya begitulah, seperti yang Ayah lihat." Kata Naruto, sedikit tak peduli. "Apakah Ayah ke sini untuk menawarkan hal yang sama?"

Zeus tak menjawab. Naruto menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa kali ayahnya mendatanginya hanya untuk menawarkan posisi 12 Dewa Olympus menggantikan Ares yang telah mati. Sebenarnya Ares telah digantikan oleh Kratos, namun Kratos akhirnya mati ditangan Zeus karena tusukan pedang. 1 kursi dewa kosong. Zeus ingin Naruto mengisi kursi kosong itu.

"Aku tak tertarik. Bukannya masih banyak keturunan Ayah yang lebih dewasa dan hebat dibandingkan denganku? Seperti Perseus, Hercules, atau yang lainnya. Mereka memiliki kisah pahlawan masing-masing. Tidak sepertiku yang hanya mantan Samurai."

"Kata lebih dewasa dan hebat termasuk bagian darimu. Kau memiliki kisah hidup yang menarik, berbeda dari semua anak _Demigod_ Ayah. Kau lebih cocok menduduki posisi 12 Dewa Olympus, anakku."

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa dibilang lebih dari kata dewasa. Dia sudah hidup sarusan tahun. Naruto lahir pada zaman Edo tahun 1790. Mengabdikan diri sebagai samurai yang bersumpah akan melindungi tuannya. Sekarang sudah memasuki tahun 2000-an. Jika ditotalkan maka Naruto telah berusia lebih dari 200 tahun. Fisiknya tidak menua, Naruto terlihat seperti pria berumur 26 tahunan. Darah dewa mengalir pada tubuhnya yang memungkinkan dia dapat hidup selama ribuan tahun. Tapi Naruto tetap membutuhkan makanan untuk menyambung hidup karena darah manusia dari ibunya cukup dominan.

Tapi itu semua tidak cukup dikatakan dewasa jika melihat sejarah hidup saudara sesama manusia setengah dewa sepertinya. Perseus dan Hercules contohnya, mereka terlahir di zaman dahulu. Jauh sebelum teknologi berkembang. Para makhluk motologi masih ada. Sampai sekarang mereka masih tetap hidup dan entah berada di mana.

"Pikirkan kembali ucapanku, Naruto. Kau akan lebih bahagia di Olympus dari pada mengajarkan iblis-iblis itu."

Zeus menghilang. Naruto masih diam tak bergerak.

"Kebahagiaan menurutmu adalah neraka bagiku."

* * *

Keesokan sorenya, Tomoe pamit dari ruang OSIS untuk mengambil pedangnya. Sona dan semua bawahannya kecuali Bennia dan Rugal adalah anggota OSIS di Kuoh Gakuen. Sona mengijinkan Tomoe dengan syarat jangan berlama-lama karena tugas OSIS masih menumpuk.

Saat hendak keluar sekolah, Tomoe merasakan adanya tekanan aura iblis dan aura suci yang berasal tidak jauh dari gedung tempat Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Anggota klub itu semuanya iblis, sama seperti dirinya. Tomoe penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia ingin mengintip sebentar untuk menuntaskan hasrat keingintahuannya.

"Ughh … auranya tidak mengenakkan," gumam Tomoe bersembunyi dibalik pohon, melihat 2 orang wanita yang sepertinya utusan dari gereja. Terlihat mereka membawa pedang suci berjenis _Excalibur_ , sumber aura tidak mengenakkan tadi.

Rupanya mereka sedang adu tanding dengan anggota iblis yang diketuai oleh Rias Gremory. Tomoe melihat semua jalan pertandingannya sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tak mau ikut campur dan lebih pentingnya tak mau ketahuan. Dia juga harus segera ke tempat mentornya. Tidak mau kelamaan membuang waktu karena akan mengundang kemarahan _king_ -nya.

Ketepatan waktu adalah hal yang selalu ditekankan oleh Sona.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

[10.06.2017]


End file.
